


Монстры и чувства

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, IryStorm



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: Монстр предлагает Квентину сделку, которая может спасти Элиота.





	Монстры и чувства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monsters and Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924441) by [coal15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coal15/pseuds/coal15). 



Монстр стоял в тёмном коридоре, наблюдая за склонившимся над грудой книг и свитков Квентином. Носитель обожал этого человека, Монстр сразу это ощутил.

Бесполезное чувство.

Обожание и любовь не имели для него значения. Он мог понять теоретическую концепцию этих чувств. Но ощущать их? Нет.

Ему не было дела до смертных с их глупыми ничтожными чувствами. Пусть даже сильными. У него были другие проблемы.

Но какие-то чувства всё же были не чужды и ему .

Ему хотелось быть другом Квентина. Хотелось понравиться Квентину. Настолько сильно, что он даже солгал о смерти «Элиота», чтобы Квентин забыл уже о Носителе и обратил внимание на него. Новую версию его. Того, кто теперь Элиот. При его могуществе обман не нужен. Учитывая, что убить Квентина было бы куда легче. Поэтому спонтанное решение солгать не имело ни грамма смысла. Даже для него самого.

Это была не та загадка, которую ему бы понравилось решать, а лишь маленький пазл на самом краю куда большего, намного более важного о том, где найти части его собственного тела. (Если, конечно, те странные камни ими являлись. Это Монстру было всё ещё не до конца ясно).

Похоже, странное обожание и потребность в дружбе исходили от «Элиота». Он подозревал это, потому что ощущения... беспокойство... в последние несколько дней эти чужеродные чувства в нём только росли и крепли. Словно до этого «Элиот» пытался приглушить их в собственном пойманном в ловушку разуме, а теперь выпустил на свободу.

Внезапно.

По какой-то причине.

«Элиот» вырвался на мгновение, — предположил Монстр, — и теперь надеется вернуть контроль над телом. Должно быть, он разговаривал с Квентином. "Элиот" испытывает...»

Из всех чувств сильнее всего Монстр пытался понять одно. Любовь. Он понимал потребность. Зависимость. Отчаяние. Желание. Голод. Скуку. И дружбу... в каком-то смысле. По крайней мере основываясь на том, что испытывал по отношению к Квентину. Пусть даже это чувство принадлежало Носителю, но он мог разобраться с этим.

Друг. Он жаждал одобрения и внимания от друга.

Но это новое... более сильное чувство в «Элиоте»... было тоской по одному лишь Квентину. По человеку. Не по его вниманию и одобрению, но по самой его сущности. «В мире — миллиарды людей, почему один может быть настолько важным? — думал Монстр. — Их же всех так легко заменить!»

Ещё несколько дней назад, до того, как на него нахлынула волна этих внезапных чувств, Монстр хоть и жаждал дружбы Квентина, но бы убил его, будь это необходимо. Ему, возможно, было бы немного грустно от, но он легко бы смог это пережить. Всякое сожаление быстро исчезает.

По его опыту любые эмоции вообще были недолговечны.

Теперь же абсурдные эмоции, навязанные «Элиотом», не позволяли без сожалений убить Квентина. «Несправедливое препятствие, — думал он, — моя миссия куда важнее маленького человека и его ничтожных чувств. Моя миссия имеет значение».

И всё же он смотрел и смотрел на Квентина. Как тот листает страницы. Как делает пометки.

«Способен ли я на это? — гадал он. — Убить его, если будет нужно?» Он предполагал, что да, но знал, что теперь как минимум будет колебаться. Одна только мысль о подобной слабости раздражала его. Она и чувства, извивающиеся внутри.

Он знал, что теперь будет колебаться перед тем, как убить Квентина. Но его беспокоило ещё кое-что.

«Если я убью его, то буду долго грустить. „Элиот“ об этом позаботится. Что если станет хуже, и я вообще не смогу этого сделать — устранить Квентина и разобраться с глупыми чувствами „Элиота“?»

Ещё одна чужеродная слабость. Теперь же он мог ошибаться насчёт собственных возможностей. Единственно верным в данной ситуации было просто избегать ситуаций, в которых потребуется убить Квентина. А значит, теперь от Квентина ему нужно было не только сотрудничество, но и верность миссии. Чтобы он пообещал не проворачивать ничего за его спиной и не строить секретные планы.

«Но как?»

Ответ на этот вопрос он тоже хорошо знал, но, как и многие из чувств, которые теперь его обременяли, эта мысль была не его. Как странная еда в желудке. Ему придётся заключить сделку с человеком. Пойти на компромисс. Это лучшее, что он может придумать, чтобы избежать острых моментов.

Убить Квентина будет для него всё ещё легко, он это осознавал. Но что «Элиот» заставит его ощутить после? Чувства, которые он не сможет выразить и с которыми не сможет совладать. Подобное пугало его. Ставило под угрозу само его выживание, чего совершенно точно нельзя было допускать.

«Только ради выживания, — решил он, направляясь к Квентину. — Ради моего выживания...»

— Я тебе солгал, — заявил он.

— Боже! — Квентин едва не подпрыгнул на месте, оборачиваясь к Монстру. — Ты не мог бы... ладно, к чёрту, не важно. О чём солгал?

Монстр отодвинул стул и присел за кухонный стол.

— Я тебе солгал и думаю, ты мне тоже. Я не сержусь, — спокойно добавил он, поднимая руку. — Но я не могу допустить, чтобы это снова повторилось. Так что... я верну его.

— Что? — нахмурился Квентин.

— Об этом я и солгал, — пояснил Монстр. — Что твой Элиот мёртв. Ложь. Мне... жаааааааааль? 

Он неуверенно обозначил это странное ощущение. 

— Так что если ты обещаешь не хитрить за моей спиной и не искать способы меня убить — это вообще глупо, я в любом случае выиграю, — то когда у меня будет своё тело, я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы оставить этого Носителя живым. И здоровым. — Он улыбнулся. — Я верну его тебе.

Квентин нахмурился, подбирая слова. Не такой реакции он ждал.

— Ты сейчас должен быть счастлив, — пояснил Монстр. — Я же предлагаю то, чего ты так хочешь. Я помню, ты просил его вернуть. Почему ты не счастлив?

— Я не... не счастлив, — медленно сказал Квентин. — Я просто не понимаю, почему ты... предлагаешь это?

— В каком смысле? — недоумённо спросил Монстр.

— Ой, да брось, — усмехнулся Квентин. — Ты победил. Ты прав, мы пытались тебя остановить или хотя бы заманить в ловушку, но ты слишком силён. Ты это знаешь! И я знаю! Так что, пожалуйста, не надо больше этой ерунды! Мне так... 

Он растерянно провёл по волосам. 

— Зачем дразнишь морковкой?

— Ты хочешь Элиота и морковку?

Квентин покачал головой.

— Чёрт, прости. Забыл, с кем разговариваю. Я имел в виду, почему ты предлагаешь мне то, что я хочу?

— Без Элиота ты грустишь, — ответил Монстр. — А мне это... не нраааавится? Видеть тебя грустным. А Элиот хоооооооочеееет...

Он попытался разобраться в чувствах Носителя, так странно бурлящих внутри.

— Он очень сильно хочет к тебе вернуться. Больше, чем хотели другие Носители. Носители всегда чего-то хотят, но твой друг... Твой Элиот...

— Мой Элиот, — тихо повторил Квентин.

— Всё ещё грустишь. У тебя грустный голос. Думаю, ты каким-то образом знал, что он жив. Каким-то образом он ненадолго вырвался, и вы поговорили. Видишь ли, раньше я не чувствовал в нём такой силы, но теперь чувствую. Это может мне помешать, а я не хочу. Никаких помех.

— Точно. Никаких помех. Просто кучку мёртвых богов.

— Мы же с тобой говорили об этом, Квентин. О том, что они у меня отняли. Иначе я бы их не трогал. Они знали, на что шли.

Квентин утомлённо закатил глаза.

— Неважно. Давай вернёмся к тому, зачем тебе эта сделка?

— Мне будет неприятно тебя убивать, — пояснил Монстр беспечно. — И я беспокоюсь, что из-за этого могу провалить свой квест.

— Как мило с твоей стороны, что ты не хочешь меня убивать, — равнодушно сказал Квентин. — Давай ещё обнимемся.

— Ты хочешь обняться? — спросил Монстр, приподнимаясь с места.

— Боже, нет! — отшатнулся Квентин.

— Ладно. Вот моё предложение, Квентин: ты и твой Элиот остаётесь со мной до конца квеста. Помогаете собрать моё тело или найти другой способ снова сделать меня целым и не пытаетесь строить планы за моей спиной. А... когда я уйду, я... постараюсь... оставить его нетронутым.

— Постараешься? 

— Сделаю всё возможное, — с гордостью ответил Монстр. — Мне не приходило в голову делать так раньше, но наверняка должен быть способ. Существует столько миров, а в них — так много силы, способ точно должен быть. Думаю, это правильно, ты согласен?

Квентин всё ещё выглядел озадаченным. Что заставляло Монстра тоже чувствовать себя так же.

— Если я освобожу его тело сейчас, мне некуда будет уходить, а это может навредить хуже. Но с новым, хорошим и подходящим для меня телом, уйти будет проще, — пояснил он на случай, если Квентин, этот странно ценный человек, до сих пор не понял. 

— Безопаснее для Элиота. Я так думаю.

— Ладно... Теперь я понял.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Монстр. — Объяснять очень утомительно.

— Ну уж прости. Однако не подумай... я не отказываюсь, но всё же... эта сделка точно не просто какая-то авантюра? 

— Это умная авантюра. Наилучший способ для всех нас получить желаемое... и я думаю... — голос Монстра снова стал задумчивым. —Думаю, что я... буду счастлив... если ты будешь счастлив, Квентин. Я не хочу оставлять тебя грустным.

— Не хочешь оставлять меня грустным?

— Я даже позволю твоему Элиоту вернуться на пару минут, если хочешь. Чтобы ты мог объяснить ему наш новый умный план. — Он замолчал, выжидая, что Квентин что-нибудь скажет. — Если это сработает, вы сможете... быть вместе... иииииии он этого хочет. Я чувствую, как сильно хочет. Он согласится.

Монстр видел, как вздымается и опускается грудь Квентина. Глубокое дыхание. Либо взволнован, либо напуган.

— На сколько минут?

Монстр хотел дать Квентину достаточно времени, чтобы объяснить, чем новый план был лучше и ответить на глупые вопросы Элиота. Но не настолько, чтобы эти двое смогли придумать, как обхитрить его.

— Пять минут, — сказал наконец он, поднимаясь со стула. — Мы договорились, Квентин? 

Он протянул руку. 

— Вы... скрепляете сделки рукопожатием, правильно? И это... уговор?

Он был уверен, уговор человек не нарушит.

В своём «счастливом месте» Элиот без особого интереса играл в шахматы с Чарльтоном, выжидая, не придут ли на помощь друзья извне. Интересно, как это будет выглядеть? Задрожит земля? Яркий свет польётся из окон? Они проломят стену? Чёрт знает.

Так что пока Элиот пытался убить время.

И тут внезапно слева от него появилась дверь. Он бросил хмурый взгляд на Чарльтона. Тот нахмурился в ответ, пожимая плечами.

— Если б я, блядь, знал.

— Ты и правда неплохо справляешься с этим словом, — усмехнулся Элиот. Ему нравился Чарльтон. Он со вздохом поднялся с кресла. 

— Ладно. Была не была. Не мухлевать, — он указал на доску. — На случай, если я вернусь.

— Не собирался, — пообещал Чарльтон. — Удачи.

Элиот открыл дверь и очутился лицом к лицу с Квентином. 

— Кью?

— О, слава богам! — выдохнул Квентин, поднимаясь на носочки и обнимая Элиота за шею. — Ты в порядке? Монстр тебе не навредил?

Ну, учитывая все обстоятельства.... Не такая уж у него и плохая тюрьма разума — вон, в настолки даже можно играть. Но сейчас это было не важно. Он припомнил, что Кью в его воспоминаниях сказал тогда о храбрости, и, не зная, сколько у них есть времени до того, как вернётся Монстр, решил действовать.

— Я ошибался, — выдохнул Элиот и поцеловал Кью. — Я так ошибался, был слабым и глупым. 

Он затараторил он, перемежая слова поцелуями, о которых так долго мечтал. 

— Прости-прости-прости, Кью, я...

— У нас мало времени, —- перебил тот, уворачиваясь от очередного поцелуя и твёрдо вставая на ноги. Однако лишь крепче обнял Элиота за талию. — То, что я сейчас скажу, прозвучит совершенно бредово, но пока это наш единственный шанс быть вместе. 

— Ага-ага, — закивал Элиот. — Просто для ясности: ты всё ещё хочешь...

— Не тупи. — Притянув его к себе, Квентин запечатлел на его губах пару быстрых поцелуев. — Но серьёзно, у нас правда очень мало времени, так что сосредоточься.

Пять минут спустя Элиот вернулся в «счастливое место», улыбаясь, как придурок. 

— Привет, Чарльтон, — пропел он и, подойдя к дивану, театрально рухнул на него. — Кью меня любит. 

— Замечательно. А о побеге он что-нибудь упоминал?

— О, и об этом тоже. Есть план. Он предлагает объединиться с Монстром.

Чарльтон в ужасе распахнул глаза.

— Тогда это ужасный план! Монстр ведь... он же МОНСТР!

— Угу, — кивнул Элиот. — Но мы уверены, что он будет сотрудничать. А я уже говорил, что Кью меня любит?

Чарльтон раздражённо скрестил руки на груди.

— Вижу, в ближайшее время от тебя не будет никакого толку.

Элиот хихикнул.

— Довольно долго, я думаю. Мммм, — мечтательно протянул он, прикрыв глаза. — Квентин меня любит.

— Фу.

И Чарльтон ушёл, бормоча ругательства себе под нос.

**Author's Note:**

> Я лишь переводчик, так что если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос автору :)


End file.
